Panem's Time
by TimeLordHowl
Summary: The TARDIS crashes into Panem through a temporal rift and loses power, leaving the Doctor and Rose perfectly eligible for the Games. Rated T because, well, it's the Hunger Games. ON HIATUS - I will be back in August.
1. Chapter 1

**The TARDIS, just after the events of The Christmas Invasion**

The Doctor grinned as he danced around the controls, pulling levers and pressing buttons. Rose Tyler watched, silently laughing.

"So, where are we going today?" she asked.

"How about Adipose One?" he suggested. "It's a nice place."

"Fine by me!" Rose responded.

"All right, Allon-sy!" he said, pulling another lever. Suddenly, the TARDIS started shaking.

"Is that good or bad?" Rose said nervously. The Doctor frowned, peering at the screen before being thrown backwards.

"I dunno what it's doing!" said the Doctor, putting on his glasses and grabbing the screen again. Then the TARDIS threw them more violently and both blacked out.

* * *

><p>Rose slowly drifted into consciousness. When she finally pried her eyes open, the Doctor was on the floor nearby. But something else seemed off-his suit seemed baggy on him. What's more, her own clothes were hanging off of her! She looked in a mirror, and confirmed the worst-she had woken up in her fifteen-year-old body. She went back to her room on the TARDIS and started digging through a dresser for something that fit her when she heard the Doctor.<p>

"Rose? Are you allright?" he asked. He sounded a lot younger than he did before. "What's wrong with my voice?"

Rose poked her head out of her bedroom. "Something strange just happened, Doctor!" She sounded younger herself.

He finally noticed his baggy suit. "Hwhat?" he managed, and ran towards the bathroom to look at himself in a mirror. Rose resumed her search, hearing more "Hwhat?"s from the Doctor, and found a small dress that had shrunk in the wash. She put it on. Well, it could be worse, she thought, before walking back outside.

The Doctor walked out of the bathroom, looking puzzled. "I think we just fell through some sort of temporal rift," he said. "But how did this happen?" He then walked off to the TARDIS wardrobe. Rose went back to the console room and looked at the screen.

"Doctor? It says we're on Earth!"


	2. Chapter 2

_The Doctor walked out of the bathroom, looking puzzled. "I think we just fell through some sort of temporal rift," he said. "But how did this happen?" He then walked off to the TARDIS wardrobe. Rose went back to the console room and looked at the screen._

_"Doctor? It says we're on Earth!"_

The Doctor ran back into the console room, and looked at the screen himself. "No," he whispered, "It can't be."

"What?" asked Rose. "What is it?"

"We're in Panem."

"Panem?"

The Doctor sighed. "It's the country that took over North America in this universe after a series of natural disasters. There was an uprising, and now…"

"Now what?" She looked at the Doctor's expression. "It's that bad?"

He nodded. "Panem won the uprising. Now every year they take a boy and a girl from each of the twelve districts and make them fight to the death until there's one left." He sucked in a breath. "And now we're perfectly eligible for it."

Rose looked at him. "Can't we just leave in the TARDIS?"

He shook his head. "Not enough power. The rift drained it."

"And we can't stay in the TARDIS."

He shook his head again. "We have to go out there," he said. "But first I should put on these trainers." He held up a pair of smaller red sneakers. Rose rolled her eyes and walked out the TARDIS door.

She stared at the sight before her. They were just outside a forest, and in front of her she could see some makeshift houses. Everybody looked poor.

The Doctor stepped up behind her. "District Twelve," he said sadly. "The poorest, most neglected district of the lot." Rose looked at him.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" she asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"We can't change this timeline," he said. "Too risky." Suddenly, a loud bell rang out. Some men in white uniforms and shiny helmets marched in one of the streets, leading a crowd of people.

"You two!" yelled one of them. "Don't just stand there! Get to the reaping!"

Rose and the Doctor looked at each other, then joined the stream of people.


	3. Chapter 3

_"We can't change this timeline," he said. "Too risky." Suddenly, a loud bell rang out. Some men in white uniforms and shiny helmets marched in one of the streets, leading a crowd of people._

_"You two!" yelled one of them. "Don't just stand there! Get to the reaping!"_

_Rose and the Doctor looked at each other, then joined the stream of people._

Rose squinted and peered above the crowd. "They're forming a line," she whispered.

"I don't know much about the Reaping," the Doctor whispered back, "but I don't think our name will show up in those reaping bowls on the stage. We should be safe."

Suddenly, a woman grabbed Rose's hand and held it up to a strange device. Rose winced as it drew a bit of blood. The woman scanned the bloody fingerprint on her paper. It beeped, and displayed "Rose Tyler, 15." She did the same for the Doctor, and it displayed "Johnathan Smith, 15."

"How do they know who we are?" whispered Rose.

"I dunno," replied the Doctor. Then they were split into separate groups, as the boys were separate from the girls.

A woman with very huge, curly blonde hair walked onto the stage. "Hello, and welcome to the reaping for the fifty-third Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor. But first, we have a video brought specially from the Capitol."

It played, but Rose didn't really pay attention. She was looking around, trying to see how many kids were there.

Finally, it ended. "I just love that," said the woman. "Now, ladies first!" She reached into the packed bowl, and pulled out the slip.

Suddenly, a red-haired girl slipped in next to Rose. "Volunteer," she whispered. "The Doctor is going to be reaped." Rose turned and looked at her.

"Who are you?" Rose whispered.

"Amy." She slipped away before Rose could ask her anything else.

"Valentine Burns," said the woman. A terrified-looking twelve-year-old stepped out of the crowd, tears forming in her eyes. Rose couldn't take it.

"Stop!" she yelled. Everyone looked at her. "I volunteer!" She felt the Doctor's eyes boring into the back of her head, but she stepped out of her group and walked towards the stage.

"How exciting!" said the woman on the stage. "A volunteer! What's your name, sweetie?"

"Rose," she managed. "Rose Tyler."

"How brave you are," responded the woman. Rose looked out over the crowd, and saw the Doctor staring at her, confused and angry.

"Now for the boys!" the woman reached into the other bowl and pulled out a name. Rose thought she saw something of sadness in the woman's eyes, but she figured she was imagining it.

"Johnathan Smith."

Amy was right.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Now for the boys!" the woman reached into the other bowl and pulled out a name. Rose thought she saw something of sadness in the woman's eyes, but she figured she was imagining it._

_"Johnathan Smith."_

_Amy was right._

Rose fingered the velvet on the chair, wondering what was going to happen next. She was glad that she was with the Doctor in these games, at least. Then a red-haired girl walked in who Rose immediately recognized as Amy.

"How did you know that the Doctor was going to be picked?" asked Rose.

"It's a long story," said Amy. She handed Rose a pack of cookies, and the TARDIS key given to Rose. "You dropped your key on the way up to the stage."

Rose looked at Amy. "You're with the Doctor, aren't you."

Amy looked down. "Yeah, but not the Doctor you know."

"He regenerated?"

"Regenerated?"

"You know, change his look."

"Oh, that." Amy nodded. "Anyway. Try out archery. You might be good at it." She smiled, and slipped out the door, and Rose thought she saw a man in a tweed jacket wearing a red bowtie.

Well, his fashion sense changes with every regeneration, thought Rose, laughing inwardly.

Then the girl that Rose had volunteered for walked in, along with some other people that Rose assumed were her family.

"I-I just want to say-thank you for volunteering for me," stammered the girl.

Rose smiled sadly. "I didn't want someone that young to have to end up in the arena," she said.

The girl's eyes widened. "Nobody from twelve ever has any chance of winning," she said. "It doesn't matter how old you are."

Rose kept a straight face, even though inside she felt like curling up and making this go away. "Even so, you don't deserve to die."

The girl turned to her family. "Can I talk to her alone?"

As soon as they left, the girl looked more serious. "Listen. No matter what, try archery. It's your best chance."

Rose frowned. "Someone else-"

"Told you that," finished the girl. "Amy. She told me that this year the Capitol would be undermined, but only if I told you that. Good luck." Then, she left, leaving Rose with her mind in turmoil.


	5. Chapter 5

_As soon as they left, the girl looked more serious. "Listen. No matter what, try archery. It's your best chance."_

_Rose frowned. "Someone else-"_

_"Told you that," finished the girl. "Amy. She told me that this year the Capitol would be undermined, but only if I told you that. Good luck." Then, she left, leaving Rose with her mind in turmoil._

After Rose's conversation with the girl, some people who looked like soldiers escorted her to a train. Everything past that was a blur, up until right after dinner when she was in her bedroom.

The Doctor walked in, quietly closing the door behind him. "Rose," he began. "Why did you volunteer?"

Rose bit her lip. "I... I just..."

"Rose, these games are a fight to the death. Why?"

"There was this girl in the crowd named Amy. She told me that you were going to be picked, and she didn't call you 'John Smith' like the people on stage did, she called you the Doctor. I couldn't just watch you go through that - what if you died? I couldn't bear that," she said.

"If you knew that I was going to be picked, then the obvious thing to do would be to not volunteer. Only one person can win these games!"

Rose smiled slightly. "Only if we play by the rules," she said. "And you're not one to play by the rules."

The Doctor grinned in response. "You are right about that," he said. "But it's going to be hard, much harder than everything else we've done," he said seriously.

"Harder than the Gamestation?" she asked.

"Most likely, yes," he said grimly.

"We'll get out though," said Rose. "I just know it. We always get out."

**So sorry for the shortness of this chapter, everyone! Schoolwork has been taking over my life .**

**Anyway, please review! I appreciate constructive criticism!**


	6. Chapter 6

_"But it's going to be hard, much harder than everything else we've done," he said seriously._

_"Harder than the Gamestation?" she asked._

_"Most likely, yes," he said grimly._

_"We'll get out though," said Rose. "I just know it. We always get out."_

* * *

><p>It had been two days since their exchange. Nothing happened in between, but now the train was pulling into a station in the Capitol.<p>

In his bedroom, the Doctor bit his lip and held his head in his hands, wondering how he would make it through the upcoming weeks. In her bedroom, Rose looked out her window, thinking about all she had been told and trying to push down the fear that was slowly growing inside her. Dimly, she could hear a crowd roaring.

_Try archery._ She had never even seen a bow before, nor did she have the faintest idea of how to shoot one properly. It seemed like knife training would be a better idea. But Amy was from the Doctor's future, and the Doctor would have remembered what happened here. Then if archery really were her strength, he would know, and have told Amy to tell her. Rose decided to try it, just once, and if it went well she'd stick with it.

Meanwhile, the Doctor gritted his teeth as he heard the crowd. They were excited about watching all of these innocent kids _die_.

He massaged his temples. He wasn't going to come out of this emotionally intact. But then again, he really never did.

Back in Rose's room, Rose looked up as the door opened. It was the same woman as had drawn the names.

"We'll be deboarding soon," she said almost ecstatically. "And then it's the tribute parade! But we had better get ready with the other tribute from this district, John, was it?"

Rose nodded, and stood up. The woman held out her hand, and Rose hesitantly took it. They walked to the door of the train, and found the Doctor waiting for them by the door.

"You ready for this?" said the Doctor quietly, and he sounded upset about something. Rose nodded, and bit her lip. Then the door opened.


	7. Chapter 7

_"We'll be deboarding soon," she said almost ecstatically. "And then it's the tribute parade! But we had better get ready with the other tribute from this district, John, was it?"_

_Rose nodded, and stood up. The woman held out her hand, and Rose hesitantly took it. They walked to the door of the train, and found the Doctor waiting for them by the door._

_"You ready for this?" said the Doctor quietly, and he sounded upset about something. Rose nodded, and bit her lip. Then the door opened._

* * *

><p>Rose winced as they pulled another strip of wax off her legs. "How many more of these are you going to do again?" she muttered.<p>

"What's that?" said a woman with blue hair and a butchered british accent.

"Never mind," said Rose, wincing.

A few minutes later, they had moved her into another room with a metal ceiling and a metal floor. Then they had left her alone. She wondered how the Doctor was doing.

Suddenly the door opened, and she sat up.

"Hello," said a blonde man with a normal british accent. "I'm Cinna. You must be Rose."

"What's going to happen here?" Rose asked nervously.

"I'll get to that in a minute. But first, would you mind telling me who you really are?"

* * *

><p>Rose had told Cinna everything. She didn't know why, or if she should trust him with knowing that. But it just sort of spilled out. And she hated herself for it.<p>

Afterwards, he pulled out a gold dress with several intersecting circles and lines in a darker shade of gold on it.

"Wow," she breathed. "It looks just like... the symbols on the monitor of the TARDIS..."

Cinna smiled. "That's what you'll be wearing on the tribute parade."

**Yay, Cinna knows everything XD Anyway, soooo sorry I haven't updated in months! I've been really, really busy lately - but I finally got it out! Like, follow and review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

_He pulled out a gold dress with several intersecting circles and lines in a darker shade of gold on it._

_"Wow," she breathed. "It looks just like... the symbols on the monitor of the TARDIS..."_

_Cinna smiled. "That's what you'll be wearing on the tribute parade."_

* * *

><p>Rose twirled in the dress, admiring it. "It's amazing," she said, grinning.<p>

"I'm glad you like it," replied Cinna, smiling. "I've just got a few finishing touches to make with the makeup." He walked over to a table and pulled out eyeliner and a container of eyeshadow.

Two minutes later, Rose was staring at herself in the mirror. She looked stunning - Cinna was _very_ good at what he did.

"Let's go find 'John' and see what Portia's done, shall we?" he said.

"Portia?" asked Rose, turning and looking at him.

"That would be the Doctor's stylist."

"Oh," she said, blushing a little bit. "Okay. Sure."

Cinna grinned. "Follow me."

After a long series of corridors and stairs, Rose found herself in a massive room with an intricate bronze trellised gate. Around her were several other children with what Rose assumed to be their stylists.

It wasn't long before she spotted the Doctor in a matching suit that looked surprisingly good on him. She walked over, and as she approached, she noticed that he was wearing gold sneakers. She stifled a giggle. Suddenly he looked in her direction, and saw her.

"Oh, hello Rose! You look lovely!"

"You look very snappy yourself, Do- John," she said, catching her slip. "Love the shoes."

He laughed. "Oddly enough, they weren't my idea." He turned and whispered in her ear. "Portia knows."

"So does Cinna," Rose whispered back.

He nodded, just as the gates started to rise.

"Now, you two are in Twelve, so you're going to go last," said Cinna. "Everyone will be a little bit bored at that point. But I want you to make an impression, so here's what I want you to do."

* * *

><p>Rose nervously stood on the chariot with the Doctor, gripping his hand tightly. The first ten chariots had already left, and the eleventh one was preparing to leave. She turned and look at the button Cinna had placed in her hand.<p>

_"When you're ready, press that button, and the audience will be stunned."_

She hoped it didn't mean literally stunned.

Suddenly the chariot lurched forward, and they were drowned in the light of the spotlights.

**Hi guys! This chapter was a teeny bit longer than normal, but not by much, lol. Anyway, I'm trying to fit all my fan fictions into an even schedule so they're updated every week... Timeless Wings should be every Tuesday, The Starbound Doctor (NEW FANFIC! :D) on Wednesdays, and this one on Thursdays. Anyway, enjoy! :D ~TimeLordHowl~**


	9. Chapter 9

_"When you're ready, press that button, and the audience will be stunned."_

_She hoped it didn't mean literally stunned._

_Suddenly the chariot lurched forward, and they were drowned in the light of the spotlights._

Rose looked around her, not able to believe the sheer number of people around them. She could feel the Doctor tense next to her.

"All these people around us are just waiting to watch all these kids _die,_" he murmured.

Rose nodded silently. Then, slowly and nervously, she slipped her hand into his and flashed him a quick smile. The Doctor returned it, and Rose sucked in a breath, and pulled out the button. Hands shaking, she pressed it down.

Suddenly, the world around them exploded into tiny particles of yellow light. "Huon particles, or at least something that looks like them," the Doctor said, smiling faintly.

* * *

><p>Ceasar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmeth were chatting about the chariots and chuckling at times, Caesar cracking jokes for the audience that was watching.<p>

"I love how every stylist is so skilled at reflecting the theme of every district," said Caesar.

"There's District Four, with the fishnet suits," commented Claudius.

"And look, the Seven tributes are in logger outfits! Look at those axes! I sure hope those aren't real." Caesar chuckled. Suddenly, a look of shock came on his face.

"What... is... that?"

* * *

><p>Rose grinned, gathering up a few of the particles and blowing a gold kiss to the crowd. They only got wilder. Suddenly, the Doctor cocked his head.<p>

"Do you hear that?" he asked. Rose listened intently, and then she heard it.

"Rose! John! Rose! John! Rose! John! Rose! John!"

The crowd was cheering them on.

"I'm going to do something daring," Rose whispered.

"What?" said the Doctor, before Rose pulled his head towards hers and kissed him in front of the entire crowd.

**Okay guys, so I know I mentioned an update schedule, but something came up and now I have to update all my stories on Wednesdays. Sorry! Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and please review! This thing has over 2k views, but only 30 reviews... anyway, thanks for reading!**

**~TimeLordHowl~**


	10. Chapter 10

_"I'm going to do something daring," Rose whispered._

_"What?" said the Doctor, before Rose pulled his head towards hers and kissed him in front of the entire crowd._

The Doctor's eyes widened at the kiss. He had always thought she wasn't interested, but this... he shook off the thought. The two of them together wasn't fair to her.

When Rose finally pulled away, she could hear the crowd cheering wildly. "Showmance! Showmance!"

"What's a showmance, Doctor?"

"That's when there's a romance on a reality TV show."

"Oh... wait, TV? You mean it's not just a gladiator fight where people buy expensive tickets and watch in person?" At his silence, he continued. "Millions of people are going to turn their TVs to some channel to watch all these kids _die?_"

The Doctor looked down at his feet just as the chariot stopped. The pair quickly looked up. Above them on a balcony stood an old-looking man with snow-white hair. He held up his glass of white wine, and Rose swore there was a faint tinge of pink to it.

"Welcome Tributes! May the odds... be ever... in your favor..." He sounded like he didn't believe it.

Rose swallowed. Although his speech was sort of welcoming, she thought she heard a hint of ice in his voice.

"Who is this guy?" she whispered to the Doctor.

"President Snow. Iron-fist grip on the government of Panem for 76 years. Overthrown in a rebellion."

"Wow," she murmured, scared of this President Snow.

"... Now you may proceed to training," finished Snow, and the chariots started moving again.

**So, what do you guys think? Gosh, this was really short, I'm so sorry! :( R&R please, reviews mean the world to me :D**

**Anyway, next time, training begins, and violent emotions begin to show.**

**See you all next time!**

**~TimeLordHowl~**


	11. Chapter 11

_"Who is this guy?" she whispered to the Doctor._

_"President Snow. Iron-fist grip on the government of Panem for 76 years. Overthrown in a rebellion."_

_"Wow," she murmured, scared of this President Snow._

_"... Now you may proceed to training," finished Snow, and the chariots started moving again._

**.: [ - ] :.**

The Doctor collapsed on the bed in his new bedroom. Training began tomorrow, and he knew that it would be hard to get through. Weapons – they probably would confiscate his sonic screwdriver as soon as they found it, and then where would he be? He'd have to take one up.

He massaged his temples. Of course. This was the Hunger Games.

Meanwhile, Rose looked through the wardrobe they had provided in her room. After a little searching, she found a gray t-shirt and some jeans, which she put on, replacing the gold dress that was still setting off showers of particles. As soon as she had finished changing, she stepped out to look for the Doctor's room.

She stopped in front of a blue door and knocked three times.

"Come in," he said quietly from inside, and Rose opened the door slowly.

"You alright, Doctor?" she asked, closing it behind her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just... they'll confiscate my sonic when they find it, which means I'll have to take up a weapon, and I don't know if I can do that," he managed.

"I'm going to try archery and see how that works, and hopefully I'll be able to actually hit inside the targets," she said, grinning a little bit. Suddenly, someone knocked very loudly at the door, making her jump.

"Dinnertime!" called a gruff voice from outside.

"Who's that?" asked Rose.

"Heard that. I'm your mentor," he said, answering the question before the Doctor could say anything.

"We have a mentor?" Rose whispered.

"Apparently so," whispered back the Doctor.

"Well, I guess we better gorge ourself while we're here, because we'll have to fight for our food in the arena," she said, standing up. "You hungry?"

"A bit, yeah," the Doctor answered, a smile creeping onto his face.

**.: [ - ] :.**

Rose gaped at the feast before them. From the food she could identify, there was mashed potatoes, bacon, gravy, porkchops, various soups and stews, a big bowl of rice, some stir fries, and several strangely-colored fruits, not to mention all the weirder foods she saw.

"Wow," she managed. "That's a lot of food."

"Grab a plate and dig in!" said the bubbly voice that she recognized as the woman that was showing them around and following them everywhere.

As Rose followed her instructions, she said, "I never got the chance to ask your name."

She smiled. "My name is Melody," she said.

"Nice to meet you, Melody." Rose piled her plate up as high as she could, and sat down. "D- John, you've been quiet," she said.

"I guess I'm not feeling very talkative," he answered, before going back to eating.

"You've got training tomorrow, so eat up," Melody said, and the rest of the meal was spent in silent.

**.: [ - ] :.**

Rose stared around the room, rather intimidated. The other tributes all seemed strong and menacing, and those who weren't all stayed in the shadows.

The Doctor nudged her. "Archery," he whispered. Rose nodded, and shakily walked up to the archery stand. Having picked a bow, she nocked an arrow, and following a diagram above the stand, drew it back and aimed above a bullseye. She let go of the string, and the arrow, to her surprise, lodged itself in the ring just above the central circle.

"Wow," she breathed, before a massive grin spread across her face.

**There we go! Chapter 11! Sorry it wasn't longer, I have a limited writing time :/ In case you guys were wondering, Melody is indeed River Song, and that will be revealed to Rose and the Doctor later :) I'm considering writing a sequel about how Eleven's companions infiltrated the Capitol. Anyway, R&R, reviews are writer food! :D**

**Next time: More training, more of the Doctor, and private sessions.**

**Until then!**

**~TimeLordHowl~**


	12. Chapter 12

_The Doctor nudged her. "Archery," he whispered. Rose nodded, and shakily walked up to the archery stand. Having picked a bow, she nocked an arrow, and following a diagram above the stand, drew it back and aimed above a bullseye. She let go of the string, and the arrow, to her surprise, lodged itself in the ring just above the central circle._

"_Wow," she breathed, before a massive grin spread across her face._

**.: [ - ] :.**

"Go on, try it again," he said. "A little lower this time." Rose nodded and nocked an arrow. She aimed at the target, aiming a little lower per the Doctor's instructions. She breathed in, closed her eyes, and let fly.

She felt almost... in tune with the bow. It was exhilarating.

She only snapped out of the feeling when the Doctor started shaking her shoulder.

"Look!" he said, excited. She finally opened her eyes.

She had hit dead center.

**.: [ - ] :.**

"So I hear you did well in archery," said a blonde man they hadn't seen before, adressing Rose.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" asked the Doctor, cutting in.

"I'm Rory, your new mentor. Supposedly Haymitch got a little too drunk and was sent home, along with strict instructions to burn all his liquor," he said, grinning a little bit.

"Haymitch is a little on the... alcoholic side," Melody said, walking into the room. "Good riddance, if you ask me."

"Ah, hello River," said Rory.

Both the Doctor and Rose turned and looked at Rory.

"... River?" asked Rose.

"Ah, em- it's, it's a pet name. You know?"

"Yeah, but there's more to it then that, isn't there," pressed the Doctor.

"Well," began Rory, but Melody shushed him.

"Can I speak to you? In private?" she murmured, and they both walked out of the room.

**.: [ - ] :.**

"The Doctor said that while we're here those two can't know," River whispered forcefully.

"It was one slip, River! One slip!"

"Yes, and one slip could completely blow our cover. And my name, while we're here, is Melody. Remember that." She stormed down the hall to her room.

**.: [ - ] :.**

When the Doctor and Rose walked down to the Training Center a few days later, the doors were closed, and a few tables and chairs were put up, with a few people standing around. Rose nudged the Doctor. "What's going on?" she murmured.

"Individual assessment. I think they said something about that the last time."

"Is that why we came later?" she asked.

"Yup," he responded, popping the "p".

"So, we just wait here then, I guess," she said, sitting down, and he positioned herself beside her. She smiled, grabbing his hand.

"Remember to shoot at the bullseye," he whispered, flashing a grin at her.

Finally, after everyone but the two of them had gone, they called Rose's name.

"Wish me luck, yeah?" she called, before walking into the room.

**.: [ - ] :.**

**This was really short again, and I'm sorry! I'm also really sorry that I'm going to be completely gone during July, and this is the last day I can write anything. I'm going to put a chapter up for Timeless Wings again today if I can, but no guarrantees, sorry :/ Anyway, please R&R! If I get enough reviews I'll try and put something up in July, but again, no guarantees. Sorry!**

**Next time: Private training. Let's see what happens ;)**

**~ TimeLordHowl ~**


	13. Author's Note

**Hello everyone! TimeLordHowl here, and I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry about the massive wait. Unfortunately, my life is getting really busy and it looks like it's only going to get busier, and I'm not going to be able to update my stories anymore. That's why I'm choosing to shut down my FanFiction account. But first, I'm downloading all of the chapters to Timeless Wings (Panem's Time I'm discontinuing entirely - I just had too much trouble coming up with the rest of the story), and if my life ever allows it, I'll upload it to a Blogger page. If and when that happens, I'll post it in a review.**

**I'm sorry I can't continue these stories - I want to keep them going as much as you guys want me to. :'( Thank you all for your support!**


End file.
